Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical driving apparatus attached externally to the optical apparatus, such as a video camera, a digital camera, and an interchangeable lens.
Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable lens and an image capturing apparatus may include a mechanism that enables a user to manually operate a ring member, such as a manual operation ring provided on a barrel, and to move a lens in the barrel in an optical axis direction for zooming (magnification variations) and focusing. It may be advantageous for such an interchangeable lens and image capturing apparatus that an actuator electrically drives a lens for focusing and zooming, for example, in motion image capturing.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-108373 and 11-014890 each disclose an optical driving apparatus, attached externally to a barrel of an interchangeable lens that provides zooming through an manual operation of a zoom ring, and configured to enable the zoom ring to be rotated by an actuator in response to an operation of a zoom switch.
However, the optical driving apparatus attached externally to the barrel and configured to rotate the ring member provided on the barrel, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-108373 and 11-014890, can have a large space (aperture) into which a finger of the user can be inserted between the body of the optical driving apparatus and the ring member. When the finger enters the space when the ring member is rotated, the finger may be jammed between the ring member and the optical driving apparatus or the finger may be undesirably repelled by the ring member.